Putin-P Series (Part 4)
Please note that this series is still on going and Putin-P has NOT explained things very clearly. The following article may or may not be the correct 'theory', it's merely a 'fan interpretation' to help readers understand the series; because the Putin-P series is a very complex series. *Keywords are important part of the lyrics / things that are needed to be explained in the notes. *Notes are important events happening that should be keep in mind. *Confusions are things unclear in the song. *Illustration analysis, as the title suggests, analyzing the illustrations shown on the video (only applies to Part 2, 3, and 4 with exceptions of I'll Give you Chocolate! and It's Happiness! -FULL ver-in Part 1) *The (?) symbols are uncofirmed facts. If there are things that should be added please go to the Putin-P Series Discussion forum and discuss. *See Part 1 *See Part 2 *See Part 3 *See Putin-P Series Timeline (Series currently ongoing) Songs こわれたかがみ Kagami (The Broken Mirror) :Sung by Kagamine Len, Kamui :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Len was on his way to see Rin and had some flashbacks about her when he was a dog and also more recent events as a Vocaloid. Unfortunately, Kamui appeared and he stopped him along the way. It's later hinted that Kamui was the boy who shot Len (the dog) in their past lives. Kamui wondered if he could change, but he couldn't, because the 'previous' him was Ronald McDonald ("LaLaLaLa Happy, LaLaLaLa Happy.") Kamui and Len then wrestled, but luckily, Len defeated Kamui, saying, "Goodbye forever, Iriina." きみにさよなら★ ni Sayonara (Goodbye to You) :Sung by Kagamine Rin :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Rin tried to convince herself that everything was all right and that she had no regrets over what happened. Rin then had a few flashbacks about Len, about Russia, and about Putin. Sometimes they were sweet memories, sometimes they were dark ones. Rin said that "because of Putin, I fought with friends today." Rin said she'll be forever happy, she'll run from time. Rin saw so many 'videos' / stories of herselves, and said, "Thank you to all the listeners who've listened to the series so far. Thanks to everyone, and lastly", Rin said, "Thanks to Len." She commented about the last wrestle move he did on Kamui, and admitted that Rin loved different kinds of wrestling moves. In the end, Rin's eyes turned completely white, with tears on her cheek. In the last part of the video, the robot Rin sang the last line. It's unsure what she said because Putin-P did not put the lyrics in, however there are guesses posted in Nico Nico Douga's comments. *「やだ、これでいい」 *「ﾀﾞｶﾞ、ｿﾚﾃﾞｲｲ」 *("But that would also be okay.") みえないきみと。 Kimi to (With The One I Can't See) :Sung by Hatsune Miku :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) In this song, Miku sung about 'her love' for Ronald McDonald. She said she'd love him where ever she is, and told him to listen carefully. Miku wanted to dance with him, and also mentioned that she was 'different' from before, and then she said that Ronald was being manipulated, and asked if he was fine with that, there were many 'substitutes' for Ronald. Miku then sung about the dog (Len) who had fought Ronald, even though Len couldn't see the future, and thus, Miku will fight forever, and will wake up Ronald's sleeping heart. She wonders who will Ronald shoot the gun at, she then told him just try and shoot it to anyone. In the end of the video, it showed an illustration of Len crying, along with an announcement from Putin-P that said: ::"Although they had many opposing feelings, Miku and Len left Rin's interior." ::"Apparently many things will happen although it is a question of the last part." ::"I want to drink coffee." Category:Vocaloid Song Series